Demon City from the Beginning
by Masqurade
Summary: Demon City is just what it is, a city of Demons, it has been split from the rest of the world. Demons & criminals run free through out the streets, and no one that goes in comes back. Layla witnesses the split. has not been revised
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes so this is based on the anime movie "Demon City Shinjuku." My boyfriend is running a roleplaying game based on it so it got me all inspired. Now my character Layla is mine, Mephisto is not mine. He's a character of the movie. This story will bes set at the beginning of the movie and then fast forward to 5 months after the quake at the beginning of the movie. This story will more then likely follow the story line of the RPG from Layla's point of view. ok enjoy.

oh yeh i haven't proof read it. it's 3 am so yeh, this is wrough draft!

The Beginning of Demon City:

Layla's Introduction

The night was busy and loud, the only lights visible were the one's of the city. Layla made her way down the side walk sighing away the tiered day. She rubbed her eyes of visions of sharp lines and angles, drawings of tall buildings made of glass and steel. Tokyo was were she'd decided to come to work as an architect, so this was now where she lived, is was very different from what she'd been used to in her small town America even different from her big city priavet college.

All of a sudden the lights of the city seemed to dim, she ignored it as her eyes and body being tired. When the ground started to shake, she had no reason to ignore that. Layla's pace slowed and eventually stopped as she realized that the lights weren't dimming but there was a beam of light growing brighter then everything else around. Her eyes landed at the base of the light and could barely make out the sight of a man, and then eventually made out the figure of another man, they were on the top of a tall building.

Layla wasn't the only person one the street that had noticed what was happening, many people where gawking up at the fighting men on the top of these immensely tall buildings. The ground started to shake again this time a little more vigorously, Layla started to move quickly down the street moving closer to the building trying to make it closer to her apartment, hoping to get there before all panic broke loose. Though, it seemed to be to late, people had started running and screaming down the road.

Layla's pace sped up, she pushed her was through the crowd looking up at the electric fight going on above the city. She soon made her way passed the building, at this point the ground was shaking to the point at which buildings started to topple, and things started to crumble. Layla looked up once again to the top of the city, just as one of the men was flung off of the building. A gasp escaped her lips in horror. The sky light up again with more lightnight making it's way to the last standing man's sword raised high into the sky. He took the sword and slammed it to the ground, the light made it's way down the side of the building and onto the ground only feet away from where she stood. The ground started to crack in it's path. A scream feel out of her mouth and her feet started to move her further from the now growing gap in the ground.

The lights started to fade and the part of the city that she was running into became darker. Layla could hear screams of pain, panic, and horror coming from further in. tears started to roll down her face, she looked back and slowed her pace only slightly. The once small crack was now a large almost canyon in the street separating the city.

All of a sudden Layla's movement was completely stopped by a solid yet slightly giving object in front of her. The object then some how got a grip on her upper arms. A gasp was expelled from her dry mouth, she turner her head to see a pair of hands on her arms, preventing her from falling back wards. Her head turned up to see a tall man in front of her, Layla couldn't help but scream in startled, horror, tears continued down her face.

Through Layla's watery honey brown eyes she could make out his face and long hair. She held herself back from fainting, the fact that his long fingers and hands where holding her up help immensely.

His voice was low, steady, calm, and collected his words where the same. Even though he spoke softly his words carried easily to her ear, "Looking forward is usually a good thing."

"I'm… ah.. I am sorry." Layla tried to speak through the confusion, shock and tears.

"It's nothing to me but you look as if it's not nothing to you. You may wish to calm yourself, you have a lot ahead of you." The dark man's words washed over her, Layla easily stopped her crying, and her shaking almost came to a stop. Though what he said did not entirely make sense to her. "Can I let go?" Layla looked at him in question. "Are you able to stand, so I can let go?"

"Oh," Layla nodded. "Yes, yeh, I can stand. Sorry."

"No need to apologize for everything." His hands left her arms though the gap between them didn't widen. The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment or two, there was something very calming about this tall dark stranger, something nice almost warm about that but at the same time there was something strange and unattached about him. Layla looked around and started to turn and walked away, her legs started to carry her into the direction of her apartment, or where she hoped it still stood.

The neighborhood around her seemed much different then it was the night before, or that morning. All of a sudden there was a change in the air and a bad feeling in the air traveled passed her. She started to walk faster, it became silent around her except for the crying of a woman some where near by and the sound of her own heals clicking on the cement. Flames all of a sudden spurt from the ally way next to her, she jumped out of the way to the ground, she could smell the singed edges of her hair. "What the FUCK is going on!" Screamed over and over in her mind. Layla quickly got to her feet as she saw what was making it's way down to ally toward her.

Fire was dripping from it's fingers and mouth, as it walked it singed the ground as it made it's way closer to Layla. She made her way back, one foot behind another, completely hypnotized by the terror of what was before her. Demon was the only word for it, the almost dog like thing that made it's way toward her. It's mouth foamed with flame and as it barked at her flames were thrown from it's mouth and at her. Layla ran to the side of the animal like demon, bashing into a wall. It growled as it turned and slowly started to advance again. She didn't know if she should scream for help or if that would make it attack more quickly.

A flash of red made it's way across her vision, and then there was nothing but a tall figure in front of her. The next sound was one of three small explosions, and at the same instant she felt familiar long fingers once again lace around her wrist. The word "Run," was uttered in the same low, calm, collected and steady way that she'd just heard. A smile almost made it to her lips, one of relief, and of irony. Just that morning she'd been wanting a knight in shinning armor and some one to save her.

Her feet easily followed suit with his. She had no idea where this dark man was taking her, but she wasn't worried. Buildings blurred passed all areas of her vision as the traveled deeper and deeper into the darkness of this now separate part of the city. Some how, she wasn't sure how, but he was able to lose the flaming dog demon from their track. The soon enough ducked into a older building and made their way up the stairs to the 8th floor, then down a long all to a door which he opened for Layla and they slipped inside.

As Layla stopped moving to breath and take a look around this man's apartment she realized that they must have been running longer then she'd thought, her throat and lips were dry and her legs began to tingle as if asleep. The man's apartment was dark and gothic, the furniture was rich and seem to be from around the 1930s. The sound of the door locking behind her was the only real noise through out the room.

"Sit." In a way it was a command, but it was a courteous way that he said it. So Layla made her way to the first couch and sat reliving some of the heaviness of what was happening, a lot of that had to do with the way that this man kept his collected rational serenity that helped her retrieve some of her own and made her feel almost safe.

She could finally see him better, he was tall, taller then her 5 foot 7 and a half inch self. He was probably 6 feet or more, his hair was long, ad long or longer then hers. Is hair was considerably darker, black actually. His face and features were long and delicate, his eyes almost hollow. He wore mostly black apart from his long bright red trench coat.

"What is your name?" Layla had realized that she'd been thinking of him as tall dark and handsome, or this or that man, he didn't have a name yet.

He answered her question with another, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters in the fact that I won't go around calling you, 'umm' or 'hey you', or 'Mr.' or 'tall, dark and sexy,' it kinda gets old."

"Mephisto." He stated simply. He handed Layla a blanket "It's late." After that simple statement he started to walk from the room.

"Are we safe here?" Layla asked turning her body to face his as she held the blanket tight and close to her.

"You are for now." Mephisto continued to leave the room.

"Thank you." She said it quietly, but she said it with all the sincerity that she could give, because she did mean it. Mephisto turned and nodded then finally completely disappeared from the room. Layla turned back around and looked around the quiet dark room still holding the blanket close to her. She tried to figure out what was happening but her brain had automatically shut off due to over load. She let herself lie back onto the couch and shut off the rest of her body and let sleep take her almost instantly.

Five months have passed since that night. Layla, the next day set out on her own to find her apartment, which was completely toppled. She then went back to Mephisto's and explained what had happened, he said that she could stay until se found some other place. She's never really left since the demon quake.


	2. The Romance

**Some time in the future**

Layla hovered above the street, she made her way quickly down the ally ways. She quickly dodged the bricks falling from above her, she turned over still moving quickly. Using her right hand she drew the pistol from her left hip and aimed it straight above her. She eased her mind to wait, just wait for the right moment. There that's the right moment! With out hesitation she pulled the trigger three times over.

Two of the three pierced through the semi-soft belly of the demon clattering it's way across the roof tops. She didn't expect it to do much but the wholes now in it's belly started to leek blood. Before it could reach her Layla swayed to the left, the red blood like liquid touched the ground and made a sizzling sound. Acid.

She let her right arm hang at her side, a warm humming started in her other hand, she let it build. Soon a hand full of energy was in her hand in the form or a bright read humming ball, she then quickly soared straight up passed the demon. Layla was now above the red strange being. It had four legs, each leg hand 4 long spear line nails on which it walked, it's legs and body were long and sleek. It looked like a skeleton with a thin bright red skin like material stretched over it. Even if it looked thin it was tough.

She made her way to the front of him, it roared loudly at her, oh this is to easy. Layla took the opportunity and threw the energy in her hand into his mouth and shot another four rounds to follow up the energy. Damn! She'd gotten to close, she felt the ripping of her skin as four of his spear like fingers tore though the skin of her shoulder and arm.

The bright side was that the demon was now coughing up blood, bad news that blood was acidic. It only followed Layla another block and then it slowed down and stopped entirely. Layla lowered herself to the roof top of her building, she holstered her pistol and used that now empty hand to place pressure onto her other shoulder. She let out a low hiss of pain. Layla made her way down the stairs to the 8th floor and opened the door letting herself in. She wandered to the bathroom and grabbed a washrag and placed it under running water. "Oww, oww, oww," Layla whispered quietly as she pressed the rag to her shoulder. She stared at the scratches on her arms in the mirror, "Eh, not so bad."

Her eyes moved up the mirror as she turned the water off and threw the rang into the sink. She jumped as she saw a tall, pale, and dark haired man appeared in the back ground in the mirror. Layla took a deep breath and relaxed, "Mephisto."

"What happened?" Mephisto asked in a low quiet way as he made his way into the bathroom.

"I got a little to close." Layla explained with a shrug. She turned and started to walk from the room.

"You got careless." He stated in his non emotional way.

"No, I'm never careless. Accidences happen, I'm still at least part human." Layla said with a ting of anger and defense. She made her way to the living room, "It's just a little scratch, it's not a big deal."

"Sit." Mephisto motioned to the couch and he grabbed some bandages. Layla sat on the arm of the couch. And pulled her shirt off over her head. He pulled a chair over to the couch and started to work. He worked quickly and soon there was a perfect bandage on her arm and it didn't sting any longer. She noticed that he never took his eyes from his work.

Layla smiled, "Thanks." His eyes moved straight to her face, she stood and went to go put her stuff away.

"You were careless, your shirt has acid damage."

He was right, she looked at the small burn on the edge of her shirt before he pulled it back over her head. At that all of Layla's feeling of thanks fled. "Why don't you ever touch me, why don't you ever kiss me!" It just feel out of her mouth. She'd been thinking that since the first time he bandaged her up.

"Why would I?" Mephisto answered in his rational way.

Of course he'd answer that way, and with another question. That was his specialty, evading every question she had mostly the ones about him. "Because you want to!"

"People shouldn't always do what they want to do." He again answered rationally and calculated.

"Because _**I **__want_ you to…" Layla stood there waiting for a reaction from a man that almost never showed any emotions. She sighed in a feeling of hopelessness; she turned in defeat to leave the room. She was stopped by a firm and familiar hand on her shoulder, that hand turned her around. A feeling of warmth was meshed against her lips, she gasped in surprise of Mephisto's warm kiss. Because of her gasp her lips opened slightly, Mephisto took this opportunity and quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth to gently touch hers. Another gasp escaped Layla's mouth and her body stiffened, but as one of his arms slid around her waist and his hand slid up the curve of her back. With this touch she melted into the kiss, completely allowing herself to kiss him back and let her arms wrap around him. Layla was surprised at how warm he was, how amazing his kiss was, her once gasp turned into a sigh.

The kiss started to heat up and Layla knew where it was leading, and she couldn't say she didn't want it to happen. Mephisto pushed against her body gently signaling her to move her feet backwards. She followed his lead and slid her feet back and back and back, he led them through the house with out even having to look or break the passionate kiss. Layla soon found something pressing against the back of her legs, she once again let out a short little gasp of surprise. Her hands moved under his shirt, pressing against his side, she wrapped her arms around and let her fingers dig and press harder against his skin. Mephisto let out a quiet moan, Layla breathed in his moan roughly kissing his mouth.

Mephisto slowly and gently bent her back onto the bed, Layla had only been on his bed once and this fact excited her more. One of her hands weaved it way through most of his long dark hair. Their lips brush each other and their kiss was broke, his mouth made it's way to her cheek, then her ear. His breath was warm and she shivered as she heard his breathing and kisses. Layla let her head lie on the bed and her eyes to roll back letting her skin feel every kiss her let her have. She prayed that Mephisto wouldn't think twice of wha he was doing and continue to feel.

His kisses made their way to her shoulders, his fingers nimbly moved aside the cloth of her shirt off of her shoulder to make way for his hot kisses. Layla's fingers in responds found the bottom of Mephisto's shirt slowly pulling it over his skin he sat up to allow her to easily pull the shirt off of his body, she let the cloth fall to the tips of her fingers then fall off of them onto the bed. This was the fist time they could look at each other, his eyes surprised Layla, they were hollow like his everyday eyes, they had something in them. That something made her heart beet faster and harder then ever. They said nothing to each other they just stared into their eyes. Their breaths came in gasps, they seemed to breath together. She felt his apprehension and her stomach started to toss and flutter.

Layla felt warm hands on her hips slowly move up her sides hooking the edge of her top the smooth cloth was soon on the floor along with what was under it. She noticed Mephisto's eyes lingering for a few moments on her, she took the opportunity to do the same. His body was flat and firm, the muscles weren't huge but they where distinct, his skin was pale even more so then her's. She felt a light touch on the under part of her left breast, she looked down to see the back of his hand smoothing over her tattoo of the delectate winged heart. He turned his hand over and firmly took grip of her breast, she let out a little moan. She reached up and smoothed her finger tips over his cheek, she gently pulled his face towards hers she let her lips lightly brush his then let her mouth moved to his ear, down his neck, to his throat, she felt the vibration of a sound she couldn't quite hear, she smiled at that.

She felt both his hands rubbing up and down her legs, after a few strokes his hands came back up and kept going until they reached the to of Layla's jeans. The button was soon undone, then the zipper, one hand was soon supporting her lower back pulling her body up the other hand slid the tight jeans down her legs. When they reached her feet She shook them off on to the floor. Layla then started working on Mephisto's pants, his were soon also on the floor along with what was under them. Mephisto's hand that was still under her moved her further onto the bed. As his hand moved out from underneath her he hooked the top of her panties pulling them down, they ended up next to his shirt on the bed.

Layla felt the weight shift on the bed, and more weight placed on top of her, it was the weight of Mephisto moving closer to her body. She moaned as she felt him hard against her thy, her body ached in wanting. One of her legs slowly came up and rubbed against his leg, soon hers was hooked around his hip. He slowly moved closer to her he captured her lips with his. Mephisto's tongue massaged against Layla's soft and yet firm, the kiss was light and deep.

She pressed her body closer to his feeling every peace of warmth there was there. She felt a brush of his fingers all over her, her skin tingled and hummed. He bucked and threw her head back as he entered her, fully and completely. She felt him throbbing then he started to move back and forth, filling her then almost completely leaving her over and over. Her hips started to move in sync with his. Layla moved her hips in a small circling movement catching him off guard and he slightly bucked and let out a loud moan. She was satisfied to pull away is control if not for just a second, though this whole thing was not really controlled and calculated.

Their kiss grew stronger and rougher as they stared to move faster and harder together. Their hands and fingers moved over each other in smooth movements, just as they swayed together. Layla's fingers gripped harder onto his arms as pressure built inside her, her head was filled with nothing but every touch and feeling she was receiving from her tall dark handsome and pale now lover. She felt Mephisto slowly losing control his hips moving radically and wildly. She let herself go and let herself climax, soon after he let himself be taken as well.

Mephisto collapsed half on top of Layla, she felt the cool sweat on his hot body. She could also feel every breath each other took their chests heaving into each others. She heaved a heavy very content sigh. His fingers sought out hers and touched her softly and loosely laced them in with hers. She smiled at the touch, her honey eyes fluttered shut and the only feeling besides the cool darkness was the warmth of the man next to her, Mephisto.

Layla's entire body was wrapped in cool smooth cloth, her eyes slowly opened. A sigh of remembering and contentment escaped her lips where a small smile appeared. She turned her head to find Mephisto still sleeping. The room was slightly glowing with a buttery light, it spilled in from and window climbing up the wall to the ceiling. She rolled over feeling cool sheets caress her naked skin. Soon a warmth replaced the coolness on her side and then on and all the way down her back and back side. A warm breath now made it's way into her ear, "Layla." He whispered.


End file.
